


Trickster Trickster

by TheCheerfulPornographer



Series: Loki Screws Everyone [1]
Category: Norse Mythology, Supernatural, Thor (2011)
Genre: Loki is Not Amused, M/M, Warning: Loki, and by battle I mean sex, dubcon but not really, non-gendered pronouns, trickster battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCheerfulPornographer/pseuds/TheCheerfulPornographer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, you want to use my name?" Loki sneers at the mortal, a fairly nondescript man, of average height and build for this day and age, dressed in peasant clothing. </p><p>"What makes you think that you could possibly do anything to earn the right to use the name of Loki?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickster Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel is from Supernatural.
> 
> Loki is mostly Marvel!Loki, with a bit of myth!Loki stirred in (mainly in the genderqueer thing).
> 
> This is set around 500 AD. (It's always been my headcanon that when Gabriel created his body, it was actually taller than average; but then over time, humans caught up and passed him.)

"So, you want to use my name?" 

Loki sneers at the mortal, a fairly nondescript man, of average height and build for this day and age, dressed in peasant clothing. 

"What makes you think that you could possibly do anything to earn the right to use the name of Loki?" 

There is something about this mortal. Loki can't quite put zir finger on what it is. To all of zir senses he is a normal man, with no air of heroism or special powers. He is not a god's offspring; he has not the muscles of a warrior, nor the aura of a magician, nor the wealth of a king. But there is something about him that seems... more. As if there is more to him, folded into that average-height frame, than there should be. More matter, more mass, more... _something_. As if he has extra gravity. 

Now, though, he meekly nods his head and spreads his hands wide. "What ever you ask from me, Lord Loki, I will accomplish. Name your price." Below the man's lowered eyes, Loki catches the faint tug of a smile. Loki is blown away by the man's arrogance. 

And yet... that strange gravity, that aura of unknown power, still pulls at zir. 

Zie has always been bad at ignoring a new puzzle, even to the detriment of zir own safety. 

Loki looks at the plain man and smiles a narrow, catlike smile. Zir eyes flash bright green, and zie lifts zir staff to angle it toward the man's chest. "Alright, mortal. I accept your challenge. Here is my price: I want you." The man's eyes widen slightly, but he makes no other movement. 

"You will give yourself over to me completely until midnight tonight. You will obey every command that I give, willingly and without protest. You will allow me to do as I wish with you for the next" — Loki glances at the setting sun — "four hours. And if, at the end of that time, you have pleased me, then I will let you go with my own blessing, and you may call yourself Loki as much as you please. Look, I will even set the seal of my power upon you, so that anyone who knows me will accept that you are me." 

Loki can promise whatever zie likes. Zie knows it's never going to happen. 

"But if you do not please me, then I get to keep you as my thrall for a year and a day." 

He would never survive that long.

Loki gives the man credit, for he does a good job concealing the fear that zie knows he is certainly feeling. If he is not afraid, the mortal is a fool, and that is all the better. 

"I accept," he states firmly, lifting his chin and looking up to meet Loki's eyes. The mortal's eyes are a honey-brown, so light it's almost golden, and there are strange bright highlights and shadows in their depths, as if they reflect a light source that isn't present in the room. What _is_ that? 

"Your name, mortal." 

"I am called Gabriel." 

Loki reaches down and lifts Gabriel's chin up sharply, then bends down to claim him with a sharp kiss. Zie forces zir way past Gabriel's lips and into his mouth, which has a strange taste to it, sweeter than sweet berries. Loki breathes out into Gabriel's mouth, and the green fire of Loki's magic flows into him, circling around his throat and wrists.

Loki does not take his mind, not yet. 

It would be no challenge, if Loki simply moved him about like an extension of zir will. The test is a test of obedience, and obedience means nothing if it is not freely given. Later, when this mortal loses, then Loki will take his mind and make him wholly zir own. 

"Gabriel," zie breathes against his ear. That sweet taste is intriguing, and Loki wonders if he is equally sweet in other ways. 

"Remove your clothing, and bend over this table." The man moves to comply without a word, and his hands remain disappointingly steady and sure. Loki concentrates briefly, and shifts zirself into _himself_ , a male, with a proud, long, curving phallus. 

Loki long ago learned that for many human males, the idea of being penetrated is a primary taboo. This will be an excellent test.

The man unfastens the cord around his waist and lets his trousers sink to the ground. His penis is soft, dangling with the testes, and it looks small and fragile and nothing like the curving pole that Loki is bearing. The human looks at Loki's cock for a moment, staring at it with an unreadable expression that Loki tells himself is fear. (Though if it is, it's a well-hidden fear, and not much like the fear that he's seen from other humans.) 

Gabriel obediently goes and lays himself out over the little wooden table, resting his forehead against the surface and spreading his legs apart, just a little. He shakes his hips from side to side, for some reason, waggling his ass around in the air. 

Loki stares at it.

"Well, Master Loki, do you like what you see?" Gabriel's voice is somewhat muffled by the table that he is pressed against. "Do you want to come over here and plunder this booty?" 

The mortal's words are strange. He is not reacting in the way that Loki expected. He had expected — desired, to be certain — fear, trembling, possibly begging and pleading. But this Gabriel seems to be offering himself, almost with enjoyment.

Loki wonders for a minute if he has made a tactical error. Perhaps Gabriel is one of those human males who enjoys being penetrated by another of his kind; in which case, Loki should have made zirself a woman, or a beast perhaps, something further afield. Ah well, he could always change later, but there's something about Gabriel's waggling ass and... Is the man _humming_? 

He is, he's quietly singing a jaunty tune with strange words that speak of a rainfall of men, and great gratitude. 

Loki has seen it rain men before, in the midst of battle when Thor swings his mighty hammer and all around, foes are swept up into the sky. He supposes this could be an occasion for rejoicing, but it still seems like an odd choice for the occasion. 

Everything about this human just gets stranger and stranger. 

Loki approaches and lays his pale hands against the shapely curves of Gabriel's ass, feeling the muscles jump and bunch beneath the skin. Gabriel can't quite hide a stuttered breath, and Loki grins. He can tell from a single touch that this human's body is pristine, completely virgin, bearing no traces of any sexual partner. 

Truly, though? The man looks to be in his early 30s. Could it be _possible_ that he has gone this long without engaging in any sort of sex? 

Oh, this pleases Loki very much, indeed. He is a jealous god, and the thought of spreading his traces, of claiming, where no one has ever been feels like green fire beneath his skin. 

The rush of it distracts him from the strange observation that this human's body is not just a virgin, but in fact, seems to have hardly been touched. There are no traces of other people's auras on this skin, aside from the ones that Loki is leaving. There are no scars, no signs of injury, no old broken bones or pock-marks from illness. 

Most weirdly of all, the man has all of his teeth. 

If Loki spent more time in human culture, he would know how unusual that is, in this current age. But he is used to Asgard, he is used to gods who naturally heal and always remain perfect, so Gabriel's unmarked body does not ring any bells of warning. 

Loki runs his hands over the man's ass and down his thighs, enjoying how he squirms and moans a little at the drag of skin against skin. Gabriel's cock is hardened now, dark pink and sliding against the wood of the table as he thrusts and wiggles under Loki's touch. Loki pauses, considers, and then slowly slips three fingers down beneath Gabriel's balls, upward and around them, and then teasingly down the length of Gabriel's shaft to the sensitive tip. 

Gabriel absolutely convulses at the touch, and thrusts forward against the table so hard that Loki's hand is temporarily caught. The human moans deep within his throat, and his voices sounds bigger and deeper than it should, like a mighty horn sounding, somewhere just on the edge of hearing. 

Loki did not expected to be turned on by this human's pleasure, but it's so pure, so intense, that he simply can't resist. He snaps a finger and his cock is slicked with lube, and then he lines up the tip of it, right against Gabriel's hole, dragging it over the sensitive skin, teasing. He shoots the surrounding muscles a little spark of green magic, to force them to relax. Then he braces his hands tightly around Gabriel's hips, and pushes inside.

Loki doesn't waste time on being slow or gentle, just slides right in and bottoms out without giving Gabriel any time to adjust. He's sure that it burns a little, despite the magical assistance. Gabriel arches his back and moans, and it almost sounds like pleasure mixed in amongst the shock.

Loki sets up a punishing pace, slamming into Gabriel, hands gripping the man's thighs, pulling his hips back so that Loki can bury himself deep before pulling out again. Gabriel squirms and wails, and it seems like he's trying to say something, but they aren't words in any human tongue that Loki knows. He shrugs, and decides the man is babbling.

Gabriel's body is satisfying, the way he wriggles and thrusts and presses back against Loki even more so, but Loki's fucked many humans. This is nothing unfamiliar, nothing particularly special, and Loki feels better, like things are back on track. Like he's back in control. Whatever it was that twigged him about Gabriel, whatever made his second senses tingle, it falls away now, in the heat of sex. He's no longer concerned about his ability to master this human male.

"Touch yourself," he orders, and Gabriel obediently puts a hand onto his cock as his cries get even louder. The human curls over, holding himself up by one arm (surprisingly easily; he's stronger than he appears), and strokes himself quickly, and the look on his face is something close approaching shock. 

Loki smirks to himself. 

_Virgins._

His confidence remains high for a few more deep thrusts, and Gabriel is vibrating like a bell, his entire body trembling. Loki knows the signs, times his thrusts to plunge in deeply just as Gabriel throws back his head and —

...  
..  
.

light, light everywhere, so bright and white that Loki's eyes can hardly handle it, and

wings, oh gods, are those

a thousand voices singing, and wings everywhere, so many of them

and the being before him, burning like the heart of a young sun, white hot and full of power

who are you  
(Gabriel)

what are you

.  
..  
...

The power and light flows through him and it's strong, as strong as his own magic, but different, very different. Like nothing that he's ever tasted before. It knocks him off balance, drags him along bodily into the whatever-this-is of Gabriel's orgasm, and Loki shudders and shakes until he finds himself coming, even against his will.

Loki comes and comes and comes, and the light flows through him, until his knees go weak and he falls down in a pile to the ground.

\-----

When Loki comes to again, zir phallus is gone, and Gabriel is standing over zir, looking down, wearing a smirk that Loki usually only sees in the mirror. 

He spreads his hands wide in a showman-like gesture, winks, and says, "Surprise."

"Wha-" Loki's voice croaks. Zie clears zir throat and tries again. "What are you?"

An expression flashes across Gabriel's face and is gone, too quickly for Loki to read it. He lowers himself to the floor beside Loki in one smooth motion, and then falls silent. Loki lets him have it, doesn't press him. 

After a long moment, he answers, "I was a messenger. Now I'm a refugee."

Ah. A servant of some Midgardian god, then, who is perhaps in hiding from his master. That explains a great many things.

That smirk comes back onto Gabriel's face again. "So, how about it, pal? Did I, what was the language, adequately "please" you? Or are you gonna try to keep me around as your minion, because I have to warn you, I don't think I would make a very good minion. I have a feeling that there would be a lot of accidents." He makes it a plain statement, but Loki knows that it's a threat.

Loki looks over at him, sideways. 

"I could not detain you if I tried, could I?"

It's not really a question, but Gabriel answers anyway. "I doubt it. It's kind of apples and oranges, really, your power and mine, but I'd say we're roughly even. Then again, I've got the home court advantage, so, yeah. Probably not."

Loki reaches down and rubs zir fingers through the dirt floor, tracing out a pattern. "So, why did you agree in the first place? Why all the subterfuge? You could have just demanded my cooperation, or offered to duel for my claim."

Gabriel snorts. "Okay, first: did you hear me when I said that I'm a refugee? Holding a super-magic-battle doesn't _really_ sound like a good idea when you're trying to stay incognito. Second: subterfuge is fun. Third," he gestures downward, taking in his human form, "this is a brand new body, fresh out of the box if you will, and I guess I could say I wanted to take it for a spin."

"Ah. You wished to be bedded."

The smirk gets wider, and Loki has to resist the urge to punch the... being. Does zie ever look like that? Zie hopes not.

"Sure thing, champ, that's one way to put it. And since you were offering _so_ kindly, well..."

"Well." Loki scratches a finishing mark onto the floor, a diagonal slash completing the rune, and draws zirself upward. "I am honor-bound to keep my promises... oh, don't laugh. It's true, I _am_." Zie collects zirself. "You have bested me according to the terms of our contest, and so, by our agreement, you have the right to claim my name and my identity in this realm."

Loki has a sinking feeling about what zie is getting zirself into. But zir word is zir bond, so zie holds out a hand and brushes it across Gabriel's forehead. A wreath of green light gathers and swirls for a moment, before it settles inward and fades beneath the skin.

Gabriel's eyes open, and flash green for a moment before they clear. He grins, and shakes his head from side to side. "Mmm. Tastes like lime Jolly Ranchers."

Loki has no idea what that means. 

"I wish you well, Gabriel-called-Loki. And please, do not ever bother me again."

Gabriel pouts. "Hey, now. You came on to _me_."

Loki again finds zirself speechless, so zie simply summons zir staff, and taps it once upon the ground, in the center of the rune that zie has made. Zie gives Gabriel-Loki a haughty smile, and then steps forward and lets the green light take zir away.

Loki thinks zie will avoid Midgard, for a time.


End file.
